


Perché non posso amare voi?

by sunnybriefs



Category: Les Misérables - All Media Types
Genre: M/M, PWP, Slash, there might or might not be a little almost invisible trace of ExR but you didn't know it from me
Language: Italiano
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-03-10
Updated: 2014-03-10
Packaged: 2018-01-15 07:15:51
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,629
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1296178
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sunnybriefs/pseuds/sunnybriefs
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>«Sapete che per quanto l’abbia sentito dire sia da uomini di scienza che da uomini che ne hanno avuto esperienza diretta, non ho mai creduto davvero che l’atto di fare l’amore avesse questa capacità di rilassare le membra? Dovete ricordarmi di scusarmi con Combeferre.»</p>
            </blockquote>





	Perché non posso amare voi?

**Author's Note:**

  * For [mapi_littleowl](https://archiveofourown.org/users/mapi_littleowl/gifts).



> Questa fic è per la mia sorellina che ha avuto una settimana brutta brutta e anche se so che questo non è esattamente quello che voleva spero che le piaccia comunque. 
> 
> Scritta per il prompt **44 - Ti desidero** della community [500themes-ita](http://500themes-ita.livejournal.com/)

«Ho apprezzato molto il discorso che hai tenuto questo pomeriggio; è stato un peccato che così poche persone hanno avuto il tempo per fermarsi e ascoltarlo.»  
Enjolras, intento a ricontrollare la grammatica di alcune lettere che sarebbero state spedite in tutta segretezza l’indomani, alzò lo sguardo su Feuilly. L’uomo se ne stava in piedi accanto al tavolo ricoperto di carte, candele accese e inchiostro e benché la sua schiena fosse dritta e le spalle solide c’era stanchezza nei suoi occhi, mischiata però con un’energia che sembrava non abbandonare mai quell’uomo incredibile e qualcos’altro difficile da definire.  
Enjolras sospirò. «Vi ringrazio molto. E dovete proprio scusarmi perché non vi avevo proprio notato, altrimenti vi avrei chiesto di fare la strada insieme a me considerato che avevamo la stessa destinazione.»  
Feuilly sorrise. «Non preoccupartene. Sono dovuto andare via prima di udire la conclusione, ma mi stupisce che tu non mi abbia visto, dato che ero in prima – o seconda fila, proprio di fronte al palco.»  
Nell’udire quelle parole Enjolras arrossì lievemente, senza però abbassare lo sguardo.  
«In questo caso credo proprio che sia mio dovere scusarmi, non so proprio dove avessi la testa.»  
«Nel futuro, probabilmente,» gli rispose Feuilly, e con disinvoltura gli appoggiò una mano sulla spalla, delicatamente ma con fermezza, ed Enjolras sentì un brivido percorrergli la spina dorsale, dal fondo fino a fargli rizzare un poco i capelli sulla nuca.  
«La mia mente è sempre nel futuro, ma trovo sempre il tempo di pensare anche ai miei amici. Vi prego di perdonarmi, quindi, e di smetterla di trovare scuse in mia difesa, non ricordo di avervi assunto come avvocato.»  
Feuilly rise. «No, decisamente non l’hai fatto. Bene,» aggiunse poi, «dato che non sono il tuo avvocato ma la parte offesa credo mi sia dovuto un—risarcimento? Lasciami pensare.» Alzò gli occhi al cielo, esponendo il pomo d’Adamo – e Enjolras si sarebbe domandato più tardi perché vi avesse prestato attenzione – e cominciò a massaggiarsi le guance ispide con lunghe dita callose. «Ho trovato!» Aggiunse poi sorridendo. «Lascia che ti offra la cena.»  
Enjolras sbatté le palpebre. «Cena? Io… io suppongo che possa andare bene, tuttavia non mi sembra corretta che siate voi a offrirmela: io vi ho fatto un torto e io pagherò per entrambe, mi pare il minimo.»  
Feuilly sorrise, ma nei suoi occhi passò un’ombra. «No, Enjolras, ti prego, è giusto che sia io a pagare.»  
E con queste ultime parole la loro conversazione terminò. Enjolras ritirò le carte nella sua borsa e con Feuilly si avviò fuori dal Café, trovando sollievo grazie al vento fresco della serata primaverile che soffiava contro le sue guance calde.

Consumarono una cena leggera e parlarono a lungo e il più discretamente possibile – anche se la compagnia sembrava quasi pretendere che si riprendesse da dove si erano interrotti al Café – quasi dimenticandosi di portare le forchette e i bicchieri alla bocca, e quando finirono di mangiare passeggiarono un po’ insieme fianco a fianco, sfiorandosi appena, e non vi era alcuna tensione o imbarazzo tra di loro fino a che non fu ora del commiato: quando Enjolras si apprestò ad augurare a Feuilly di passare una buona notte, che si sarebbero rivisti in settimana, l’uomo gli afferrò con decisione il braccio e senza alcuna spiegazione, quasi senza nemmeno guardarlo in viso, lo portò via dalla strada principale e imboccò un vicolo buio, dove nessuno li avrebbe visti né uditi.  
«Feuilly, cosa vi--?»  
«Perdonami Enjolras,» Feuilly quasi spinse Enjolras contro un muro umido e sporco e inspirò a fondo, questa volta senza distogliere lo sguardo da quello limpido e confuso dell’altro uomo. «Ma non riesco più a tenerlo per me, non riesco più ad assopirlo e ho bisogno di dirlo, di lasciarlo uscire in qualche modo: non potrei mai agire seguendo questo impulso, questo te lo posso giurare, ma ho bisogno che tu mia stia a sentire, ti chiedo solo questo. Te ne prego.»  
«Non avete bisogno di pregarmi e di certo non avete bisogno di spingermi in un vicolo per potermi parlare. Vi considero un amico, un _intimo_ amico, e in qualunque momento sarebbe per me un onore potervi aiutare.»  
«Non dire così,» sussurrò Feuilly, abbassando per la prima volta il volto e poi alzò nuovamente la voce, anche se vi era un tremore che Enjolras non ricordava di aver mai notato nelle sue oratorie. «Quello di cui devo parlarti non è qualcosa che posso dire alla luce del sole, anche se vorrei, e non è qualcosa di cui altri dovrebbero venire a conoscenza. Cercherò di essere il più onesto che posso, e il più diretto, dunque lo dirò e basta: il modo in cui parli, il modo in cui vedi il mondo, la giustizia che pompa nel tuo sangue sembrano riflettere ciò che io ho dentro di me, e per molto tempo ho creduto che fosse questo, per molto tempo mi sono detto che si trattava solo di affinità e dell’affetto che si prova per un caro amico, o un fratello più giovane, ma ora… ora _so_ e non trovo giusto che io sia l’unico. Non hai alcun obbligo nei miei confronti, questo voglio sia chiaro, ma non voglio mentirti, _non ci riesco più_. Provo un egoismo che mi disgusta e—»  
«E credete che parlandomi sinceramente io possa provare per voi lo stesso disgusto che voi provate per voi stesso?» Lo interruppe Enjolras, preoccupazione sotto le lunghe ciglia. «Non giudicatemi così duramente: sono severo, lo sono con me stesso e lo sono con…» ingoiò le sue stesse parole in un attimo di esitazione, come se accidentalmente avesse detto troppo, ma quando riprese a parlare non vi era più l’ombra di ciò che sembrava fosse appena accaduto, «ma sono capace di perdonare se mi si parla con serietà e sincerità e lo sono ancora di più se serietà e sincerità vengono da una persona che stimo con tutto me stesso. Parlatemi dunque, confidatemi con me, vi ascolterò con la mente e il cuore aperti.»  
Feuilly scosse la testa, inspirando con le labbra tirate in un sorriso malinconico. «Dato che me lo hai chiesto, lo farò. Non so dare un nome a quello che provo se non Amore, un amore che nasce dall’essere affascinato e dal desiderare la compagnia reciproca. Dunque ciò che posso dirti è che ti amo e ogni tua lode, ogni volta che mi rivolgi la parola provo una gioia e un dolore che non riesco a sopportare, perché non lo merito, non con questo segreto, non con questi… _pensieri_ che affollano i miei sogni, anche quelli che faccio quando la mia mente è sveglia ma non sono in grado di comandarmi di riflettere su altro. Questa è la verità e non è uno scherzo. Perdonami.»  
Le labbra di Enjolras erano aperte, così come lo erano i suoi occhi, e neanche lui sapeva se lo fossero per il bisogno d’aria o per lo stupore. Le parole di Feuilly lo avevano gettato nella confusione, come se la terra sotto i suoi piedi sembrava essersi squarciata, eppure gli era impossibile cadere nel vuoto. Non era estraneo a dichiarazioni d’amore – non quanto avrebbe voluto – ma se solitamente la sua reazione era di fastidio e rabbia ora i sentimenti erano del tutto diversi: sentiva come se i suoi polmoni fossero improvvisamente incapaci di assimilare altro ossigeno o liberarsi dell’aria che li riempiva e il suo cuore batteva all’impazzata mentre il sangue scorreva velocemente nelle sue vene e nelle arterie, infiammandogli le guance e le punte delle orecchie. Non era piacevole quel senso di oppressione, né lo era quel tumulto che sentiva nello stomaco, ma d’altra parte non era nemmeno _spiacevole_.  
«Vi ringrazio per l’onesta,» riuscì a dire, una volta che fu di nuovo in grado di respirare. «E vi ringrazio per i vostri sentimenti, che contrariamente a ciò che potete pensare non mi disgustano affatto. Né mi disgustate voi,» si affrettò ad aggiungere. «E tutto sommato suppongo di avere la mia parte di colpa, in tutto ciò.»  
«Non parlare di colpa! I sentimenti appartengono a chi li prova e chi li prova ne è responsabile perciò--»  
«Mi avete frainteso, Feuilly: Se chi prova qualunque sentimento ne è responsabile allora lasciate che anche io sia responsabile dei miei: io vi ammiro, Feuilly, e direi persino che vi idealizzo se non fosse che ho la ferma convinzione che tutto ciò che penso di voi non sia che la più assoluta verità. Ed è altrettanto vero che non penso a voi come penso ad altri miei amici e--» Enjolras buttò fuori aria dal naso, frustrato. «Vorrei che Prouvaire fosse qui, sulla mia spalla, a consigliarmi cosa dire per non apparire uno stupido.»  
Le sue guance erano così rosse ora che Feuilly moriva dalla voglia di appoggiare le sue mani fresche sul viso di Enjolras, e gli bastò uno sguardo languido dell’altro uomo per capire che poteva farlo. Lo accarezzò, dunque, dapprima tentennante, sfiorandolo con la punta delle dita e quando Enjolras tremò sotto il suo tocco massaggiò le sue guance coi polpastrelli dei pollici e poi gli prese il suo viso tra le mani e lo tirò con dolcezza a sé. Erano così vicini che i loro fiati si mischiavano in un’unica nuvola di fumo e poi le loro labbra si unirono.  
Fu un bacio casto, riverente quasi, ma per Enjolras – non abituato a contatti così intimi – fu abbastanza per sentire la testa girare, così forte che dovette afferrare con forza la giacca di Feuilly per non perdere l’equilibrio o semplicemente per non perdersi.  
Quando si separarono Feuilly lo strinse, un braccio attorno alla vita sottile e l’altra mano tra i capelli biondi e morbidi, il viso nascosto nell’incavo della sua spalla. «Vieni a casa con me,» gli sussurrò all’orecchio e Enjolras annuì.

Era una calore che Enjolras non si sarebbe mai creduto capace di sopportare. Sembrava pervaso dallo stesso fuoco che bruciava la legna nei camini, dalla fronte alla punta dei piedi che per lo spasmo e il piacere e il dolore si contorcevano senza che lui ne avesse controllo. Il corpo di Feuilly era pesante e leggero al tempo stesso e le sue spinte erano forti e gentili, che lo aprivano, lo esploravano, e lo riempivano di piacere.  
Enjolras era steso supino sul materasso, i capelli biondi sparsi sul cuscino o appiccicati alla fronte imperlata di sudore mentre le palpebre appesantite dal piacere cercavano di nascondere gli occhi che parevano brillare di luce propria, come se quell’atto di amore lo accendesse come un corpo celeste.  
«Sei bellissimo,» ansimò Feuilly, quasi senza pensarci, e la bocca rossa e gonfia di Enjolras si piegò in una smorfia infastidita che metteva ancora più in evidenza il labbro inferiore.  
«Non dite sciocchezze, la bellezza, _ah_ , la bellezza non ha nulla a che fare con tutto questo!» Disse tra gli ansiti e forse fu solo una sua sensazione ma per un istante gli sembrò che le spinte di Feuilly si facessero più forti.  
Enjolras alzò le braccia e appoggiò le mani sulle spalle dell’altro uomo, cercando di afferrarsi a lui con più forza possibile senza conficcargli le unghie nella carne, e Feuilly si chinò su di lui e lo baciò, gli morse e leccò le labbra, aprendole e bevendo i suoi gemiti e le suppliche che non sapeva come formulare.  
«Vi prego, Feuilly, _vi prego_ ,» supplicò Enjolras, quando si separarono per riprendere aria, e gettò la testa all’indietro, lasciando all’altro uomo la libertà di baciare la sua gola, di sentire con la lingua e con i denti i battiti frenetici e irregolari del suo cuore. «Vi prego,» disse di nuovo, muovendo le gambe lunghe e magre, strisciando i piedi sulle lenzuola morbide e colpendo con le ginocchia le anche di Feuilly. Il suo corpo era contorto dal più terreno dei piaceri eppure la figura che Feuilly aveva di fronte sembrava in realtà vittima di un’estasi divina, di una forza che dallo stato umano la elevasse a qualcosa di più, qualcosa che, per assurdo che potesse sembrare, nessuno poteva toccare o possedere. Eppure eccolo ora nel suo letto, si disse, a fare l’amore e a gemere e a chiamarlo come se fosse Feuilly quello più in alto: quel _voi_ gli usciva dalle labbra con talmente tanta naturalezza che oramai non aveva senso dirgli smetterla, non aveva senso chiedergli di trattarlo come suo pari, perché Enjolras non aveva pari tra gli uomini proprio nel suo desiderio di confermare e difendere l’uguaglianza. Era un paradosso che forse solo Combeferre era in grado di risolvere o quantomeno spiegare, e a Feuilly andava bene così.  
Feuilly aveva la sua ammirazione, aveva quel _voi_ che gli riempiva le orecchie e quel rispetto che gli riempiva il petto d’orgoglio e di tenerezza e quando venne dentro di lui – seguito subito dopo da Enjolras – pensò che non avrebbe potuto chiedere di meglio.

«Sapete che per quanto l’abbia sentito dire sia da uomini di scienza che da uomini che ne hanno avuto esperienza diretta, non ho mai creduto davvero che l’atto di fare l’amore avesse questa capacità di rilassare le membra? Dovete ricordarmi di scusarmi con Combeferre.»  
«Vuoi parlare a Combeferre di questa notte?»  
Date le piccole dimensioni del suo letto Feuilly era andato a sedersi su una sedia dall’aspetto scomodo, ma che in realtà, a farci l’abitudine, la si sarebbe considerata comoda come una poltrona, lasciando tutto il materasso ad Enjolras che, per guardare l’altro uomo in viso, dovette girare la testa e appoggiarsi sui gomiti.  
«Mi avete detto che non era vostro desiderio fare in modo che altri venissero a conoscenza dei vostri pensieri, e io non ho alcuna intenzione di tradirvi. Tuttavia _devo_ delle scuse a Combeferre, per aver dubitato della sua parola, ma vi prego di tranquillizzarvi: non farà domande a cui io comunque non avrei intenzione di rispondere e se credete che il segreto sia al sicuro con me mi stupisce che dubitiate che lo sia ancora di più con Combeferre.»  
Feuilly inclinò appena la testa e sorrise, un misto di tenerezza e amarezza. «Non dubito della tua discrezione, né di quella di Combeferre. La mia era una domanda dettata unicamente dalla curiosità, non c’erto dalla paura o dal sospetto. D’altra parte so bene quanto tu sia in grado di mantenere bene i tuoi segreti, anche se per un momento, questa sera, credo di aver inavvertitamente sfiorato uno dei tuoi.»  
Enjolras sollevò entrambe le sopracciglia. «Non ho segreti,» disse e Feuilly si alzò dalla sedia e raggiunse il letto sul quale ricadde seduto, accanto alla braccia pallide e alla spalle lentigginose di Enjolras.  
«Non è mio interesse conoscere i tuoi segreti, ma se vogliamo essere onesti l’uno con l’altro credo che sia mia dovere parlarti con franchezza: ho creduto di intendere che ci sia qualcosa che tu non voglia confidare ad alcuno e io non voglio sapere di che si tratta – anche se lo sospetto – ma credo sia giusto che tu sappia che lo so, ecco tutto.»  
Il viso di Enjolras si abbassò, forse per la vergogna e forse per riflettere, e dopo qualche istante ritornò a guardare Feuilly negli occhi, risoluto. «Ditemi cosa credete di aver inteso.»  
«Enjolras…»  
«Ditemelo, vi prego. Dopo ciò che abbiamo condiviso me lo dovete.»  
Dopo un attimo di esitazione Feuilly inspirò a fondo e si chinò verso Enjolras, parlandogli all’orecchio. Si trattò di poche parole, ma abbastanza per riempire gli occhi di Enjolras di lacrime che lui trattenne con cupidigia sotto lo sguardo dolce dell’altro uomo.  
«Vorrei che lui fosse come voi,» disse, la voce dura ma incrinata. «Sarebbe meglio per tutti se lui fosse come voi, sarebbe meglio per _lui_ se…» chiuse gli occhi e una sola lacrima gli solcò la guancia. «Perché non posso amare voi?»  
Feuilly lo strinse tra le braccia e con dolcezza gli accarezzò i capelli, nascondendo al mondo le lacrime e i singhiozzi che non si addicevano all’amante di marmo della Libertà.


End file.
